Pay to Play
by Tigressa101
Summary: Swindle loves money in more ways than one. Lockdown's not one to argue with it.


**Rating: Explicit**

 **Details/Themes: Timophilia, money kink, inappropriate use of currency**

 **Commissioned by temarcia**

* * *

"Swindle, I need some more mods."

The salesmech gave a mere raised brow at the bounty hunter, twiddling a net launcher between his index and thumb lazily. "What's wrong with the ones you purchased a few days ago?"

"Outlived their usefulness. Now, about some more?"

Swindle clicked his tongue in disapproval, "I'm really starting to think you're not very good with them. I've never met a mech so into mods like you and still need more. Hopefully, you aren't compensating for something which wouldn't surprise me if that was upgraded with a mod too."

His companion scowled, "You don't bitch when I use it. Just show me the goods and I'll make it worth your while."

The spinning launcher immediately stopped in Swindle's grasp as the mech briefly went wide-eyed before a curious smile curled onto his face. His optics burned with greed but Lockdown could also see another emotion hidden behind them which made him smirk in response.

"Really now? What… _exactly_ …could you ever give me for those silly trinkets?"

From his personal subspace, Lockdown brought out a huge bag that clashed against the table and he watched as his supplier arched a bit while biting his lip, reacting so intriguingly to the recognizable sound. Dipping his only servo into the sack, a handful of credits, both silver and gold, slowly slipped off the hand-held pile onto the floor and table. His expression only narrowed at how heated Swindle was becoming being taunted by the one thing he loved more than his array of merchandise.

Lockdown sneered, "If ya want it, come and get it."

It took less than a second before Swindle was by his side, one servo on his abdomen and the other slowly reaching for the money. Of course he had to tease the bot. He kept the remainder of the pile out of reach while the smaller mech played along, growing closer to his faceplates. His hook caught Swindle's waist and the fake nativity that followed made a whole-hearty laugh emit from his vocals.

"Come now, my dear," Swindle cooed, "After all I've done for you, and you won't even give it to me?"

"Oh I'll give you something alright."

Lockdown grabbed the bag of credits and emptied it onto the counter, credits clattering madly all over. Before Swindle could question the reasoning behind such an attack on precious currency, he was slammed onto said counter and forced to lie on the money, not that he was really complaining. With the bounty hunter looming over him, he purred as he gripped his wealth greedily.

"You could've just asked," he mewled brushing his lips against the scarred variant of the larger mech.

A baritone chuckle made him shiver in delight, "Where would the fun in that be?"

Picking up another handful, Lockdown dropped several credits onto Swindle's chest mockingly whereas the smaller mech just moaned in a wanton manner. Sliding his interface panel against the latter, the bounty hunter made the currency rustle loudly beneath them.

"Listen to that beautiful sound. You want it so bad, don't you?"

Swindle nodded and started to buck back against his lover. When some of the gold credits slipped between them and got caught among their lower regions, he quickly opened to set free his purple and grey valve and held in a cry as one got pushed between the calipers. Lockdown grabbed several instantly and stuffed them to rest in the middle of him and the valve while the salesmech blushed with his mouth gaping wide. The more the ex-Decepticon rutted against him, the deeper the credits seemed to slip in, hitting sensitive areas left and right.

His valve was soon getting hit from all angles to where he no longer could keep quiet. "Harder! More please!"

Finally, Lockdown unhinged his panel and out sprang a spike with more ridges than an Insecticon's. He pressed it quickly into the slick valve, advancing the credits far back causing Swindle's interior walls to swell with pleasure. He gave a groan as he saw the smaller mech bit down on his servo which had been grasping more credits while purple thighs were clasped together tightly, rolling to make the green and black bot appear to be moving.

Swindle arched as the intrusions brushed so delightfully against his sensors. Optics in a haze, he didn't even acknowledge his partner until a sudden thrust back towards him grabbed his attention. He whined aroused by the sudden participation. Peering down to see Lockdown's spike emerging coated by his own fluids before slamming back into him almost made him overload. He immediately pushed the back of his lover's helm down to his chest where he now had a stimulating view of glossa raking over his insignia and a few loose credits still seated upon him oblivious to the rough movements.

"Just like that! Right there! AAHHHH!"

"Scream for me, baby. This money's going to be soaked by the time I'm through with you. I wonder, will those credits lining your warm tight valve melt before we can retrieve them?"

Harder did those metal pieces twist inside him to the point where he felt like they would rupture him. To be fair, he had always been curious how they felt among more responsive parts. Guess he got his wish alright. The way they mixed with the pleasure of a spike ramming him to oblivion was so good. He wanted more. He wanted to stuff himself completely with his own money and force Lockdown to try and push every limit to see how well his body could handle the stretch. Someone would probably call him a sick bastard, but what did he care? It wasn't their money.

Lockdown panted as the credits scraped between the ridges of his spike while adding to the tightness of the already inflamed valve. He honestly never thought about using money this way but it definitely wasn't bad per say. At least Swindle looked more content than prostitutes who met their quota of customers for the day. The expression of sheer hunger was so cute on the bot that he snapped an internal picture of it to save for later.

"Lockdown, please! Oh P-Primus!" Swindle stuttered.

"A-ahh, this feels…so good," moaned the bounty hunter.

His cheeks burned bright as his overload drew near fast as did Swindle's. Both parties locked lips as Lockdown's hook pushed the other to arch against his chest, savoring the muffled cries. Then finally, he let out a roar as he felt his transfluid shoot from him into the cavity. Swindle followed shortly after, gripping his partner as if it was for dear life as he was filled beyond capacity.

After a minute, their sensors, though sore, simmered down and cries turned to whimpers. Hazy-eyed, Swindle groaned when he felt his lover's appendage pull out and leak upon the pile he lied on. That was an experience. He occasionally cradled so of the credits beside his helm in a tender manner as he felt up his weeping valve to assess the damage if any Lockdown had done.

He chuckled, "I would pay you to do that again."

"With what?" Lockdown sarcastically sneered, "Those credits we just fragged on?"

Swindle fished out a few of the credits from his swollen entrance and examined them in awe how glossy they were. How exactly would he be able to explain to his customers who receive change why their money is extra shiny? Well, he probably won't bother. A small lustful smile played on his face while he lied on his pile with Lockdown nuzzling his neck. Nobody said good money was clean.

* * *

 **AN: Being the little swindler he is, the dirty money is going to eventually be traded off. I kind of got confused as to what you wanted, temarcia, when you said "money is a turn on" so I kind of did double innuendo and went with it.**


End file.
